warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Jackelo
|} 3 First one! Congrats on your marriage to Thistle xP *Plays Here Comes the Bride*. 20:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing You're welcome. ;) Oh, I'm busy, as usual. You? 20:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing ---Rolls---- :D So clean! 23:58 Thu Dec 8 xD You'll have to wait 'till I get 33 more headlines :3 I only archive at 100 messages. 00:08 Fri Dec 9 -Sighs- This is going to be a longggggg day ! 00:23 Fri Dec 9 Looks around for Fox. OMG! There was a fox outside one of my class' windows xD Than it ran into the bush. 00:40 Sat Dec 10 Meep~ We need help. Thistly keeps saying that her Spottedleaf apprentice image is a fail. You have to bop her with a shovel. :3 03:45, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat war I was wondering... If there could be another chat war... If it''s okay.'' They seem fun, and I would enjoy being part of it. Hisss, I'm Smile.cat! 01:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC)Scourgeluv303Hisss, I'm Smile.cat! 01:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :O Hi there. :D *Looks at archive names* We live in an archive. Woot~! . 20:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Swallowtail Yea....about the shading on Swallowtail I couldn't lighten it..It's too dark. I see why you wanted help on it now xD. Sorry I wasn't much help. 18:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey! It's been a while! How have you been? 14:36, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Sorry to bother you, but your signature is in violation of the Signature Policy since it does not like to your talk page. Just thought you should know. Do me a favor, Elo? Hai Elo! I was looking over at Warriors RP wiki and found a bunch of images that were made with this website's lineart, which you know as well as I do that it's not allowed. Since there's such a huge list, could I email them to you? The last time one of PCA's members was caught on another wiki with our lineart, it didn't end well. >.> I'm asking you since it seems you're an admin over there... 08:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Elo, according to the signature policy, you can only have up to five words in your sig, aside from your username. Could you please change your signature to comply with the policy? Thanks~ 22:14, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Whispering Breeze Elo, I asked to be allowed to do Whispering Breeze myself when I proposed her for redo. I see that you've reserved her. May I please be allowed the reservation? I'm just waiting for Leafstorm to get approved. 20:07, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Elo, since I've resigned PCA, you can take care of Whispering BReeze. If you want the file, shoot me an email (my email is on my talk page) and I'll gladly send it to you. 13:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Charart Hey Elo, could you send me a full-body pic of your request? Thanks. 00:07 Mon Mar 5 I feel guilty for not getting this to you before you left DX Let me know if you want me to change anything. 22:32 Sat Mar 17 Rogues Psst. Only one rogue image reserved at one time c: 10:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Reservations Elo, you currently have two rogues reserved. You need to remove one, since you can only have one rogue, one original project, and one tweak/redo that isn't a rogue. Please fix this, or else you'll lose both reservations. 17:21, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Long time since I talked with you. How's it going? 19:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I've missed you too. Glad to hear everything's swell. I'm loving your user page charart. 20:20, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Trololol Oh hey there Eki }} 01:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Aww, Eki xD You're using your thing 8DDD }} 03:47, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm glad my friend likes her name XD }} 21:00, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I gotta go; chat with you later! <33 }} 21:02, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hai. Elo, can you go on the chat? I wanna ask you something. Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Gradients, gradients...']] 13:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank You He Elo! I'd just like to take a moment to personally thank you for helping to clean up that mess the proxy troll left in his wake today. You did an excellent job and went above and beyond your duties as an editor of this website. So, again, thank you. Your efforts were very, very much appreciated. }} 20:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Here you go~ Hope you like it! 8D 18:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Ban I was just joking. How long am I banned? Besides, I deserve more chances. Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 23:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ban 1. little spam, only 1 chatspeak. 2. ban requested cause i got bored of your jibber-jabber. Can I only have a 1 week ban? Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 00:06, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Just wanted to say goodbye. I'll miss you, Risa. }} 00:16, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Really? Signature policy, no chatspeak, correct grammar, no warnings, what is this? North Korea? Loosen up, yo! My signature does nothing to harm you, and there is NO way I am changing it. I need it for other wikis. I officially boycott the rules. Too strict, and the rules make no sense. They are arbitrary. Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 00:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Changing my sig interferes with my business on other wikis. Lay off! Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 00:23, May 8, 2012 (UTC) READ AND ANSWER ASAP!!!!! You NEED to block Mewtworules' account creation! He's harassing me with an alt account on another wiki :'( please tell me if you need to know more. -SalemtheCruel (fixing my sig) Wee 8D Ohai dere. -bigger spam- I love ponies and sleep and food and the computer. kthxbai 00:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on passing the first leg of the second supposedly annual charart contest! Way to go, you rock out loud! You now qualify for the final leg on the contest. Please go here for details. Good luck! And remember, you're superspecialawesome. 02:31, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ohai dere. Couldn't resist the spam, could you? XD Hi ouo Happy birthday, dear. Yes I'm doing this everywhere. That ^^^ right there, man. You are so in there. (high fives) Dude, she wants the d-liscious cake we know you gettin tonight. 05:09, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday, Elo! I hope you have an awesome, super-cool, fun, fantastic one! 8DDD Have a good day full of joy! 8D --[[User:Atomic Angel|'Atomic']][[User talk:Atomic Angel|'Pumbaa! Let me define ''babysitting!]] 05:19, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday happy birthday my homie my main nugget have a good one and pretend thane is still alive (: 14:13, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birfday! You're 1 year older, yey! Throws confetti. Hope you have a wonderful birfday. x3 '''Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 20:56, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I understand. I asked Snowfern and she said yes [[User:Cloudstar22|Cloudstar22] (talk) 21:13, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Silver (: Hey I saw that you're back. :3 How have you been? (I hope you remember me, or this will be awkward) 23:02, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Shadewing